This invention relates generally to treatment of hazardous wastes, and particularly to the in situ analysis of contaminants and treatment of hazardous waste disposal sites.
In various industries it has been common practice to discharge aqueous, dry or semi-solid waste chemicals or radioactive materials into ponds, which waste material after a period of time tends to become pasty or solid due to the evaporation of water therefrom. After the waste material has assumed a substantially solid state, dry particles thereof that are exposed to the ambient atmosphere tend to become airborne and are a health hazard. In addition, the toxic material in such an impoundment tends to leach into the soil adjacent thereto as well as contaminate ground water.
In the past, various methods have been proposed to lessen the danger inherent to such hazardous impounded materials, but such methods have not been effective. One such method includes the removal of a portion of the waste material, and erecting a concrete or betonite isolation wall in an attempt to contain the balance of the impounded material.
Also it has been proposed to excavate the impounded material and transport the same to existing or newly built disposal sites that may or may not be sealed with a liner. However, when either of the above identified methods is used, the impounded material is subjected to mechanical action that renders a portion of it airborne with consequent health hazards.